


Sick of it

by River_boi



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Zach is kinda a momma, batter is sick, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: Batter doesn't want to get attached
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Kudos: 97





	Sick of it

Ever since that night Batter did his best to avoid unnecessary contact with the masked merchant. He never really knew why he agreed to it. 

It was hard to keep away from him, considering he was almost everywhere else like he was supposed to be. It was especially hard also considering what zach knew, more specifically about diseases, flus, and bugs. So when Batter woke up with a pounding headache and tired eyes he went to zach for meats to heal himself, assuming he had a head injury.

It worked for a bit, until the pressure in his nose started and the headache came back. 

The nausea hit him like a bat to the stomach, the vomiting hitting even harder. Throwing up four times before he finally decided to go to zach, and throwing up three more times on his way to his shop.

Barely able to walk by time he gets there gagging on his own spit and stomach acids. Barely choking out a half syllable of Zach's name as he gets up and catches him before he falls flat on his face. 

Batters legs fail him as he nearly collapses on zach as he fights the urge to spill his empty guts again. Unfortunately this is a battle lost as batter vomits once again, turning just in time to miss Zacharie but not himself, spilling the red meat filled liquid down his already bloodied red shirt. 

"Oi amigo, let's get you cleaned up.."

Zach keeps an arm around his back and batters arm around the back of his neck as he leads him to the back. 

"I'll run a bath for you and get some extra clothes for you." 

Batter could barely nod as he gets set on the toilet lid. He pants with an aggressive sniff here and there as Zach gets him warm water and bubbles, tossing some bath salts in to help relieve his stuffed nose. 

Batter gets undressed as well as he can with his body barely moving, Zach helps with his shirts as batter fumbles with his belt and gets it undone rather quickly. 

As soon as batters in the water alone it feels like heaven to the not really cold air. The warmth of the water relaxes his muscles, the steam helping clear his nose.

He closed his eyes for what felt like seconds before Zacharie pokes his face making him growls and shift. 

"Amigo you need to get out, you've been in here for 20 minutes." 

"Wha..?? I have? I just.."

Zach sighs, "you're sick, everything's gonna be weird for a few days."

It feels like both forever and a few seconds when batter gets dressed in an old tshirt and sweatpants from zach's clothes. 

Zach let him get wrapped up and gave him water, helping him drink it from batter weakness due to his sickness. 

Letting batter rest, Zacharie cleaned his uniform and shop before resting in the chair next to his bed, having to move a pile of clothes. 

He had barely realized when batter had woken up in the middle of the night nearly asleep himself. 

"Zacharie..?"

The sudden noise startled the masked man for a second before he settled with sigh.

"You scared me amigo."

"Why don't you sleep in the bed?"

The question hit like a bat to the chest as his heart felt heavy. After last time? Should he really?

"Oi amigo I.."

"It fits two people and you know that."

Zacharie sighs looking at batter before standing up and removing the vaguely frog-like mask setting it on the nightstand before climbing in bed with the taller Male. 

Batter let himself smile for once as his body pushed closer to zacharie, mostly for warmth, partly for the contact. 

Zach chuckles as he cuddles him closer than before. 

"May I ask a question amigo?"

Batter hums an approval still quite tired and weak.

"Did you really start avoiding me because of a night of cuddles?"

Batter tensed at the question before sighing and looking upwards from his spot against zachs chest.

"I didn't want to get attached.."

Zach chuckles running a hand through batters short black hair.

"Too late."

"Unfortunately," he sighs, "but hey, we can enjoy the time we have. Even if I'm sick as a dog." 


End file.
